In many situations, such as, for example, when it is required to update or change an application that is running on a mobile device, the updated or new information typically is located on the network side of the wireless interface. Thus that information must then be transmitted across the wireless interface to the device, such as a cell phone, where the application resides.
Several problems exist when attempting to manage such application updates. These problems stem from several factors, one of which is that a typical mobile wireless network has high latency and relatively low bandwidth. In addition, the wireless interface is subject to drop-outs and thus often there is difficulty maintaining a channel. Also, the use of the wireless interface causes battery drain on the mobile device and thus there is always concern as to when transmission occurs and for how long.
An additional set of problems exist when the data exchange is via the HTTP protocol which is a client initiated protocol. In this instance, the client being the mobile device. Thus, the situation exists that the update data resides in the network while the connection must be initiated from the mobile device, all while conserving bandwidth and battery life of the mobile device.